1. Field
Systems and methods herein relate generally to the growth of Group III-V, II-VI and related monocrystalline compounds and in particular to a method and apparatus for growing such compounds with reduced body lineage.
2. Description of Related Information
Electronic and opto-electronic device manufacturers routinely require commercially grown, large and uniform single semiconductor crystals which, when sliced and polished, provide substrates for microelectronic device production. The growth of a semiconductor crystal involves heating polycrystalline raw material to its melting point (typically in excess of 1,200° C.) to create a polycrystalline raw material melt, bringing the melt into contact with a high quality seed crystal, and allowing the crystallization of the melt when in contact with the seed crystal. The crystallization of the melt forms an essentially cylindrical crystal (an ingot) along a vertical axis with the seed crystal below the polycrystalline raw materials. The equipment necessary to form the semiconductor crystal includes a crystal growth furnace, an ampoule, a crucible, and a crucible support. The crucible has a lower, narrow portion, called a seed well.
Drawbacks exist with the conventional crystal growth process and crystal growth equipment. For example, known crystal growth process creates a crystal that has body lineage defect which reduces the useful overall length of the crystal grown using the conventional crystal growth process. The reduction in the overall length of the grown crystal results in a lower yield. Accordingly, there is a need for a crystal growth apparatus and method that overcomes drawbacks such as these in known systems.